Cache
On August 23, 2007, Team 83 are sent to the South American country of Darjenro on a mission. The team are tasked with the assassination of General Bortresse, a man they have been informed is a vicious, blood crazed dictator. Following the infiltration of the general's compound and the slaying of everyone inside, including the general, it is revealed that they have been betrayed. She and her teammates fight their way out of the compound and into the surrounding jungle. Cress is the only one to survive, being chased into a cave system. She is cornered and executed by Darjenron soldiers. Dying of her wounds inside the cave, Dahlia is rescued and taken underwater to a secret system of caves by Balroov, an ancient being and Keeper of the Emalroe. After saving Dahlia's life and healing her wounds, Balroov explains to her that the Emalroe is a power formerly belonging to the Guardian of Ancient Darjenro. He tells her that she has been chosen to potentially become the new host of the Emalroe, provided the power accepts her. She asks whether the power will allow her to find out the truth as to why she and her comrades were betrayed and if so will she be able to take revenge. Balroov tells her she will be able to do whatever she wants, but only if the Emalroe accepts her as its host. If not, she will be devoured by him. Balroov presents the Emalroe and Dahlia consumes it. The power accepts her and almost immediately she notices a change. Balroov tells her that she must now become his student, as it is now his duty to train her. For six months Dahlia trains. Initially she trains inside the cave, but eventually she is allowed outside to train. Due to the Emalroe within, he is able to physically exert herself for several days before she begins to feel exhausted. Piecing Things Together After six months of training, Dahlia begins to gather information on what happened six months ago, over the next two weeks. During her training, large mining and excavation sites have appeared, producing considerable quantities of oil, gold, and various other valuable minerals. The people of Darjenro live in fear of their new leader General Rostreb Tehun, who subjects his people to horrible living conditions and cruel punishments for even the slightest of crimes. Anyone who opposes him in any form disappears. Fighting Back & Revelations Despite her desire for vengeance, both against the U.S. government and Rendom, Cress sees that the mining and excavation sites provide jobs and income to a large portion of the countries population. If she simply destroys the sights she will leave a vast number of people jobless. Using Tehun's weekly routines to her advantage, Cress appears at his favorite bar during a visit. She performs an intense, seductive belly dance routine for him. Her plan worked, as he immediately selected her as a new member of his harem. She was taken to the compound and introduced to her new home, as well as the other women in his harem. Later that night she drugged Tehun during a private dance for him, so as to save herself from his sexual advances. Dahlia immediately sets about gathering information on various subjects: The compound layout, the number of guards and their schedules, whoever comes and goes, etc. After several days of gathering info, Cress approaches several individuals who she believes could be trusted comrades:?, ?, ?, ? & ?, all of whom are high standing, respected individuals within the capital city of Darjenro City. They all hate/despise Tehun and his cruel dictatorship. She reveals her plan to use her current position and the knowledge she possesses to take down Tehun and his rule. Upon returning to the compound, Dahlia witnesses Tehun speaking to Lachlan Morris & Marcus Rendom. Latter that evening, following Rendom's departure, Cress approaches Tehun and through the use of alcohol and seduction manages to pull information from him Dahlia learns that the U.S. government made several attempts to gain access to the various valuable and potentially valuable reservoirs and deposits within Darjenro but General Bortresse refused. Even threatening the general proved insufficient. The government painted Bortreese as a vicious warlord to Team 83 so not one member would question the mission to assassinate him. Following the assassination, Tehun was put in charge. The assassination was masked as a coup by Tehun & his supporters. For putting him in charge and keeping him in a life of luxury, Tehun allows the U.S. government to do with the country and its resources as they see fit. She also learns that the organization, Circle of Teams, was approached by the U.S. government and not long after, the vast majority of people within the organization were either executed or placed into situations where their chances of survival were nonexistent, like Team 83's. Rendom was sparred and now accompanies Morris whenever he is in the country. Morris is an "overseer" of sorts; making sure Tehun remains loyal and that the countries exports to the US are "not fucked with". Tehun does not know why the Circle of Teams was deemed unnecessary by the US government. The Plan to Overthrow Edit Dahlia meets with the Elders to discuss her plan. During a meeting of Tehun & his highest ranking supporters, they will make their move. During the meeting the vast majority of Tehun's soldiers will be stationed at and around the compound for safety, leaving the remaining minority of soldiers within Darjenro City. Their numbers will be insufficient against the resistance and their tactics. At the same time these soldiers are dealt with, various areas around the compound will be targeted by the resistance. This will put those in the compound on the defensive. At the same time, Dahlia will make sure the tunnel systems beneath the compound are clear for the resistance fighters to enter through. Once clear, the resistance will enter the compound through the tunnels. While this takes place, Dahlia will of have drugged as many people within the compound as possible, some as to diminish their defensive capabilities. If all goes to plan, Tehun and his supporters will be vanquished within one day. The Overthrowing Edit A few days after the meeting, Dahlia's plan is put into action. The drugs slipped in by Dahlia take effect just as the compound is attacked. In the panic and confusion, Dahlia is able to slip away and clear the tunnels as the resistance moves in. The resistance manages to seize control of the compound and Tehun is captured, along with his highest ranking supporters. The elders take Tehun to the public square, where he is executed for all to see. A celebration follows immediately. Dahlia tells the Elders how Tehun was able to succeed in his coup, revealing to them the US governments involvement. She states that when the US government learns about Tehun's demise, they will believe it to be simply a coup performed by angry locals against a tyrannical leader, and will not know that their plans and involvement in Bortreese's assassination are of knowledge. They will then come to Darjenro to attempt to secure ties with the new leader/s, so as to maintain their investments. Dahlia believes the agreements should remain in place, which will allow the majority of the working population to remain in work and will bring in considerable revenue to be invested into the countries infrastructure. Deals Remain Edit Lachlan Morris arrives in Darjenro City the next day, accompanied by Rendom. The two meet with the elders at the compound and Dahlia listens in on the meeting. The elders present themselves as the leaders of the country and intend to rule evenly. Morris acknowledges their statements and explains to them the deals in place regarding the mining and excavation sites. The elders agree with Morris's belief that the deals and operations should continue and they even shake on it. Mister See